NES Remix: Anniversary Party
NES Remix: Anniversary Party (Known in Japan as Famicom Remix 35th anniversary) is an upcoming game for Nintendo Switch with release planned for July 15, 2018 in order to celebrate Famicom's 35th anniversary Besides being just a simple port of both Wii U NES Remix titles it also includes 12 new games unavailable on Wii U and 3DS versions as well as multiplayer modes Game List NES Remix: Anniversary Party contains 40 games, being 16 taken from NES Remix 1, 12 from NES Remix 2 and 12 Brand new games Main mode Main mode has Remix sections (4 of them) all 40 games (Only Super Mario Bros, Balloon Fight, Legend of Zelda, Dr. Mario, Metroid, F-1 Race and Devil world are available at start) with more games being unlocked after collecting a certain number of stars In total there are over 1000 challenges including all classic NES Remix 1 and 2 challenges as well as new challenges Multiplayer modes A new feature for NES Remix: Anniversary party are multiplayer modes for 2 to 4 players Versus mode In Versus mode all players compete to finish a challenge as fast as possible (Unlocked after clearing 80 challenges on Main Mode) Hot Seat mode Hot Seat mode is a multiplayer mode where all players select different challenges and compete to get the highest score getting 100 points for rainbow stars, 50 for 3 stars, 30 for 2 stars, 10 for 1 star and 0 for failing a challenge (Unlocked after unlocking 12 sections on Main mode) Roulette mode All players have 3 lives, a player and a challenge are chosen randomly, Last player standing wins (Unlocked after earning 300 stars or more on Main mode) Single player modes Besides main mode there are 2 new modes exclusively for 1 player Time Attack mode Complete as many challenges as you can within 5 minutes (Unlocked after playing 150 challenges) Score Attack mode Complete as many challenges as you can with just 3 lives (Unlocked after playing 250 challenges) Bonus games A selection of modified games is available to play for 1 or 2 players Speed Mario Bros The original Super Mario Bros twice as fast and twice as harder. Unlike 3DS version, this one features 2 players mode (Unlocked after clearing all NES Remix 1 classic games) Super Luigi Bros A reversed Super Mario Bros with Luigi's physics and himself as the protagonist (Unlocked after clearing all NES Remix 2 classic games) The Mysterious Hyrule Castle Link enters Murasame Castle world, Can you survive these new battles? (Unlocked after clearing all new classic games) Luigi Bros Luigi takes over the NES, Join him in a classic arcade with a twist. Unlike Wii U's Luigi Bros, this time Luigi has Super Mario Bros 2 physics (Unlocked after clearing all remixed games) Championship modes NES Remix: Anniversary Party has Championship mode returning from Wii U and 3DS as well as a Brand new Anniversary Championship mode Championship mode Prove you are the best NES gamer getting a high score within the time limit on these challenges (Unlocked after playing 5 remixed challenges) # Super Mario Bros - Collect 50 coins # Super Mario Bros 3 - Collect 25 coins # Dr. Mario - Get a high score Anniversary Championship mode 10 minutes, 5 games, one objective, Be the best NES gamer (Unlocked after playing all challenges) # Super Mario Bros The Lost Levels - Collect 40 coins # Balloon Fight - Pop 30 balloons # Donkey Kong 3 - Defeat 50 insects # Kirby's Adventure - Defeat 35 enemies # F-1 Race - Run to the goal Special demo An eShop demo called NES Remix: Party Invitation will be released containing 30 challenges from different games,Versus mode for those 30 challenges as well as Championship mode, Those who have a save file from this demo will instantly unlock Championship mode on full version Category:Nintendo games Category:Party games Category:Enhanced Versions of Existing Games Category:Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Single Player Category:Downloadable games Category:Retail games Category:Anniversary Category:Nintendo eShop games